1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of lubrication systems. More specifically, this invention relates to a lubrication system having a gasket with one or more integrated lubrication channels for providing lubrication to components found in an engine.
2. Background
There are many moving parts in an engine. Lubrication helps these parts move with ease and also increases their durability. Combustion engines, such as those used in lawn mowers, motorcycles, airplanes, trains, and automobiles use oil for lubrication. Typically, oil is drawn from an oil pan, filtered, and then squirted onto the surfaces of various components such as the timing chains, pistons, and cylinder walls. Heretofore, lubrication systems have typically used oil squirters to direct oil onto the desired parts. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, an oil squirter 100 is mounted on an automotive engine block and directs oil onto the surface of a timing chain 105. A gasket, such as gasket 200 shown in FIG. 2 is placed between the engine block and the cylinder head of the engine. Gaskets are a wide variety of seals or packings used between matched machine parts or around pipe joints to prevent the escape of gas or fluid. Gasket 200 is manufactured with a bore 205 through which the oil flows from the block to the cylinder head. The unbroken surface 220 and sealing beads 210 and 215 prevent oil leakage and ensure that excreted oil does not flow into undesired places in or outside the engine. Oil squirter 100 is typically inserted into either the block or cylinder head such that it intersects a high pressure oil passage, such as, but not limited to, that which flows through gasket bore 205.
Special machining of the engine block or head is required to form the bores where the oil squirters are to be mounted. The oil squirters themselves also typically require special machining to fit into the engine and to properly direct and meter the high pressure oil. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the oil squirters as well as the additional labor associated with the machining of the block and mounting of the oil squirters adds to the building costs of each engine. Thus what is needed is way to provide lubrication to the desired engine components while avoiding the additional machining and parts requirements associated with known lubrication systems.